1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and arrangements for detecting and responding to disturbances in electrical power systems and more particularly to methods and arrangements that detect various types of voltage disturbances while ignoring certain types of voltage disturbances and appropriately responding to the voltage disturbances.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of voltage disturbances, such as sags, swells and transients, can occur on electrical power lines which are undesirable to continued proper operation of the various loads on the electrical system. Methods and arrangements have been proposed and/or used to detect and respond to these voltage disturbances including source-transfer systems which transfer the load to an alternate source, voltage regulators, so-called uninterruptable power supplies etc. In situations where the voltage disturbance is caused by a fault, it is undesirable to continue supplying the load where the fault is downstream of the source. However, where the fault is upstream and also in situations where the source sags for a prolonged period, it is desirable to transfer the load to an alternate source. Additionally, while various approaches are possible to reduce the magnitude and duration of transients, it is normally preferable to ignore these disturbances or respond to them in a manner different than other voltage disturbances. Arrangements to detect and respond to disturbances utilize various approaches including symmetrical components, DQ transforms, etc.
One arrangement to detect disturbances, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,950 to Dickerson, compares the actual voltage to a reference voltage and initiates action to interrupt supply to the load whenever the comparison exceeds a predetermined value.
While these arrangements may be useful and generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they are not always capable of accurately and quickly detecting undesirable voltage disturbances which require action while accurately ignoring transients and the like. For example, the use of transforms results in relatively slow and desensitized responses, and are not very accurate in distinguishing between actual voltage sags/swells and transients, e.g. outrush current etc. Further, these arrangements are not capable of accurately predicting whether faults are upstream or downstream so that the continued supply of downstream faults is avoided.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide arrangements and methods for accurately detecting and responding to disturbances in electrical power systems via integration based on a comparison of actual source voltage to a varying reference.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and arrangement to detect whether faults are downstream or upstream with respect to a particular location feeding a load from a source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and arrangement to detect voltage disturbances while discriminating against capacitor transients.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for detecting and responding to voltage disturbances by transferring a load to an alternate source of power via the use of a high-speed source-transfer switching system that both avoids undesirable current flow between sources and minimizes undesirable transfer delays.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide arrangements and methods to detect and distinguish between various types and degrees of disturbances and to respond based on the severity of the disturbance, e.g. with or without intentional delay.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method and arrangement that compares rms voltage to a reference, sums the comparison over time and establishes a voltage disturbance based on the net sum exceeding a predetermined value.
These and other objects of the present invention are efficiently achieved by arrangements and methods for detecting and responding to disturbances in electrical power systems. In a preferred arrangement, an integration is initiated that is based on a comparison of actual voltage of a source and a reference voltage. When the integration exceeds a predetermined value, the source is considered unreliable. Also in a preferred arrangement, a determination is made as to whether or not the disturbance is a downstream fault condition. For example, this is useful for applications where a transfer is made from a first source to a second source when predetermined disturbances are detected. In this manner, the transfer of the load to a second source is avoided which would continue the supply of the downstream fault. Additionally, the arrangement distinguishes between various degrees of disturbances to permit appropriate response based on the severity and type of disturbance. For example, a first immediate response, i.e. without intentional delay, is provided for more severe disturbances while a second delayed response is provided for less severe disturbances. The control arrangements transfers the load to an alternate source of power via the use of a high-speed source-transfer switching system that both avoids undesirable current flow between sources and minimizes undesirable transfer delays.